Fire and Ice
by pinksnow
Summary: They were just like fire and ice, those two........warning:shounenai, Eyes x Kanone.


Another Eyes x Kanone one shot. Written for manga, but can be applied to anime as well. No special spoilers. Just an analogy of concepts, if you do know the spoilers, you'll understand it just a little bit better.

Disclaimer: Spiral is mine……….. I wish!

On with the story

**Fire and Ice**

_( They were just like Fire and Ice, those two. )_

Fire and Ice. Two extremes at opposite ends.

_( Yet, painfully similar. )_

So painfully similar. Fire burns. Ice can do the same to your skin in a subtle but efficient manner, if the need arises.

_( And a raging fire is hell itself. )_

Consuming anything, and everything in its way. Rapidly. Without discrimination. It keeps on raging, keeps on blazing, brilliant flames, licking at everything in sight, till everything within reach, within its grasp is charred to ashes, dull and gray.

_( Feel the heat? )_

No hurdle is too tall and no obstacle so strong as to stand up to the wrath of this element unleashed, and not be reduced to charcoal dust, biting the ground.

_( A reign of terror. )_

Because Fire burns and it destroys and then it burns some more.

And if you are brave enough to venture into the marked territory of this ruler with the body of flaming light, you will learn soon enough - the message so clear and simple.

_( Don't play with Fire.)_

That is what every sensible mother teaches her child. And rightfully so.

Because Fire is dangerous.

Extremely.

Even smoke is deadly if it wraps you in a grey blanket.

_( It can choke you, it will break you. )_

The feel of Suzaku's breath on your shoulder.

_( A vicious wilderness yearning to touch the sky. )_

And all you can do is watch the grand spectacle unfold, rooted to the spot. Feeling helpless and small.

_( And when one does put out that Fire, it dies down quietly. )_

Now that the job is done, there is no reason to linger.

_( Without much protest, it'll fade away. )_

Leaving behind embers that glow in a dignified silence. A reminder of the massacre which took place just moments ago.

And the mind cannot help but question that untamed force of destruction.

_( Are you really defeated in death? )_

Because the damage done, is more than you can ever recover from.

And of course, Ice is not heaven either.

_( It just has a different way. )_

Completely capable of the same job, more or less.

But one cannot help but think, that maybe, just maybe it has a gentler disposition.

_( Burning, but not scalding. )_

Ice is calmer, more rational, destroying only what needs to be destroyed.

Focused. Controlled. Patient.

_( A strange, considerate kindness, even in the way it kills _...

Slowly engulfing the prey in a serene cloak of translucent white, till the one deserving of death ceases protest, and sleeps. Accepting the justice meted out by this divine fair angel; so close to God, but still not quite.

Ice will only kill if it truly, absolutely has to.

_( Frozen water, preserving beauty. )_

No scar is inflicted on the form of the one put to rest, as if respect for the one losing life.

Ice will watch you as you sleep. For days, years, forever if it has to.

The job is always done quickly, efficiently, noiselessly.

_( Without creating an elaborate mess. )_

Ice will always be pristine. Pleasing, aesthetically. Even when it cradles a corpse in those endless, pale, slender arms.

_( This beauty is something ethereal, unquestionable. )_

Frozen to the core, Ice will still reflect light. Like a prism.

The many crystals that constitute its being are sparkling diamonds cut by the hands of nature.

_( Sheer radiance that breaks your heart. )_

And holds your unwavering gaze. A kind of hypnotism.

_( Because Ice still wants to be pure. )_

And the turmoil is more than visible, behind blue eyes.

Unlike Fire, accepting the all encompassing darkness. And burning in it.

_( Similar, yet not the same. )_

Because even though night becomes day, and day once again becomes night, Ice will never become Fire, just like Fire can never become Ice.

_( And Fire should have never fallen in love with Ice. )_

Kanone drew him even closer, the naked form of Eyes, to his own, and wrapped his arms around the other's slender frame, fingers trailing on the pale, bare skin of the younger one's back, eliciting the softest, barely audible whimpers. He buried his head in the other's neck, his own mop of chocolate locks tickling the paler one's chin as he placed feather soft kisses on the exposed flesh on the blue eyed one's collar bone.

_( And Eyes shouldn't have loved Kanone either. ) _

Eyes slid down further on the bed and now Kanone's lithe form was hovering over him.

Eyes raised his hand to stroke the moonlit skin of the older one's cheek. And Kanone wrapped his hand around those slender fingers, touching the younger one's palm to his lips.

Words were not needed here. Not at the moment at least.

_( Together, they were a doomed destiny. )_

They knew. They knew it well. Because truth always lurks in dark corners of the mind.

_( Because Fire and Ice clash, don't you know? )_

Even if they belonged to each other, undeniably, unquestionably. Even if they left proof of the same, night after night, in the form of marks on previously flawless skin, they could not escape reality.

How long could they make it last, this intimacy?

Things were getting strained already.

_( And together, they cannot exist. )_

Which would come first, it was not for sure.

But it was just a matter of time. One year? One month? Maybe even a week.

Before Fire consumed Ice, reducing it to vapors. Or before Ice extinguished the Fire blazing brightly, into wisps of smoke.

_( There will surely be a price to pay. )_

The cursed fate of forbidden love. Because Fire and Ice could never become one.

_( But, sometimes, it just……….. doesn't matter. )_

Whether you are Fire, Ice or something else.

And Kanone placed a goodnight kiss on the smaller one's forehead, even as Eyes shifted in his sleep.

_( Because it's love. And love is truth. )_

And the flame of love will always burn eternal.

A/N: I hope it made sense!

If you liked it, do click on the little review button……….and of course leave a review !!


End file.
